Roomate, Love, Chat
by mariskarox44
Summary: What happens when our favorite detectives bunk together? Smut
1. utube

Hey Thanks for stopping to check out my story plz head to

.com/watch?v=bxNQacXQMoM

To see the 1st chapter.


	2. Let Me Take You Home

"Do you know your rapist?" Elliot asked the teen.

"Yes.. He's my boyfriend... John Masich."

Elliot and Olivia picked John up and in less than an hour he had cracked and confessed. Alex would sentence him in the morning. For now they were to go home and get... 3 hours... no 2 hours of sleep before getting up to come back.

"Hey EL, why don't you go get your stuff and we'll head back to my place. To get some sleep."

"Ugh sure if your okay with that."

Elliot went up to the cribs and repacked his stuff. He took it out to her car and got into the passenger seat. He waited a few minutes before he saw Olivia emerge from the Precinct.

"Oh wow you're already in here!" Olivia said startled as she got into the car.

"Ya.. Sorry to scare you!"

"That's okay... Are you ready to go?"

"Ugh yea... Thanks again Liv!"

"No problem."

Olivia put the car into gear and drove off towards her apartment. When they arrived, she helped Elliot carry his things up to her apartment and set them in his room. She went to the linen closet and grabbed a few blankets and pillow cases and made his bed.

"Okay so... what's mine is yours... oh and the bathroom out there is broken... the Landlord is going to have it fixed next month so you can just use mine... it's just off of my bedroom. And I think that's it! I'm going to go to bed and get one hour of sleep. Goodnight!"

"Good night liv and thank-you!"

"You're welcome!"

Olivia left his room and he undressed and got into the newly made bed. He clicked off the lamp and listened to the soft sounds of her apartment. As he leaned back into the pillows he could smell her heavenly scent. That's what he loved about her. When he went up to the cribs to sleep, and he buried his face in the pillows, he inhaled and he knew that Olivia had last used that bed. Everything about her made him happy. The smell of her lavender, vanilla shampoo and lotion, made his heart flutter. The quirky smile when she was flattered, made him smile along. The sound of her dresser drawers opening and closing made him listen. The sound of her shower starting made him imagine. Imagine her wet body lathered in lavender body wash, and her curves smooth and silky, and her hair slicked back as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair... Wait a minute... He couldn't do this... he couldn't think about his partner's naked body, and smooth hair...

"Okay Stabler! Stop it! Get yourself together! If you can't control yourself this will be a very long stay!" Elliot thought.

Elliot found himself aroused and knew it was wrong to help himself in his PARTNER'S and best friends, guest room. Finding it Impossible to get to sleep Elliot pulled out his laptop and turned it on. He had been suggested a site for dating by his old military friend, ever since Kathy had brought home the divorce papers. Elliot had yet to find someone interesting on the site but continued to search.

Olivia sat in bed knowing that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep and even if she did it wouldn't matter. She quickly pulled out her laptop and typed in the address Alex had gave her. Olivia bit the bullet and signed up for the online dating site. Olivia began looking through the males she had been matched with... They were all so macho and cheesy...MusclesEverywhere22...Beachhunk33...and the best...Reelylikes69... All of them made her laugh... she decided to wade through the top 10 list. The first one caught her eye. Skeptical_ mysteryman... Still kind of cheesy.. but his message was nice.

_6'3... blue eyes... kind of balding... looking for a fun girl that still is laid back... NY city..._

Kinda vague but Olivia couldn't put her finger on the reason to what was pulling her to contact him she was about to send him a request when, ironically, a message box popped up and said..

_**Skeptical_mysteryman**__ would like to contact you..._

_**Accept Decline**_

_** ?**_

Olivia quickly click the accept button

Elliot watched the chat room pop up...

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Hello?**_

_**.love: Hi**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Umm hi...**_

_**.love:uh hi...**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Okay sorry... I don't do this... Ever!**_

_**.love: Ya haha neither do I...**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: So, do you live in NY?**_

_**.love: Maybe...**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Oh... well if you do... why r u up so late... or early?**_

_**.love: Umm... work... can't sleep... you?**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Same... and I actually just got back from work... and In 1 hr. I have to go back...**_

_**.love: Haha life sucks huh?**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Ya... so you are single?**_

_**.love: Yes... sadly I haven't had the pleasure of meeting my perfect man... actually many of my co-workers think that I am gay or that I have this thing with one of my co-workers...what about you?**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Well... I am recently divorced... I have children... and people obviously don't think I am gay... but they do feel that my co-worker and I have something going on...**_

_**.love: People can be so wrong sometimes huh?**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: ya... Soooo how long have you been on this site?**_

_**.love: Actually I just signed up tonight! My friend referred it and I thought it couldn't hurt so... here I am... What about you**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: about a week... my friend also suggested it...**_

_**.love: Are you a creep that is going to like attack me, cause you almost seem to good to be true... I have talked with two guys and both of their second sentences were " What are you wearing?"... That was right after they said hi...**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Haha no I am not a creep and... I don't even really know you yet... I am personally not on here for a booty call... i actually just kinda wanted a friend right now...**_

_**.love: Really? That is actually the best thing I have ever heard a male ( if you are reely male) say in my life... other than this one guy... but that is another story... do you already have a love intrest?**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Oh... Umm ya...Okay... she is actually my co-worker... she is just...amazing...**_

_**.love: Awe mystery man is in love!**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Haha... You know what liv... I think I am !**_

_**.love: What did you call me...**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Sorry... I just thought cuz of ur username... I uh... sorry**_

_**.love: it's okay.. I just over reacted... I am going to go get ready... I have to be at work in 30... good night or good morning... hope to talk to you soon...**_

_**Skeptical_mysteryman: Ya you too... Good night...**_


	3. Going for a run

(FYI, IT IS VERY HARD TO TYPE WITH A POPSICLE IN YOUR HANDS.)

Olivia tied up her runners and stood up. She jumped back when she saw Elliot standing in the doorway.

"Oh god el!"

" Sorry... Going for a run?"

Olivia nodded her head.

"Mind if I join?"

"Sure... If you can keep up."

"Haha ya me keep up!" Elliot quickly changed into some sweats and a tee shirt and threw on his shoes.

"Okay ready!"

They ran around the block, through a park, and around a pond. They finally stopped at a nearby Starbucks. Elliot ran in behind her.

"Wow liv... long enough run?"

"Actually that is my weekday run... you should see my Saturday!"

Elliot rolled his eyes and ordered. They received their coffee and sat by the pond.

"So did I wake you up this morning?" Olivia asked.

"Actually I didn't go to sleep. And I heard someone get up so I came out to check it out and decided to join you for a run."

"Oh."

"Yea, what about you? Why were you up so early?"

"Eh couldn't sleep and I thought why waste my time in bed when I can work out! And get coffee."

"_Like you need it..." Elliot thought_. He looked at her. She wore short stretchy shorts and a tight workout jacket. He could see the outline of her biceps. Even sitting down her thighs were all muscle. He trailed back up to her face. She wasn't wearing any make up and had her hair pulled back into a loose bun with a head band holding the few loose strands in place.

"_Snap out of it Elliot!" Elliot thought. _

_As if on cue, Olivia's cell went off._

"Hello captain... Okay... Yep... We'll be right there... NO I will call him... Okay." Olivia looked at Elliot and shut her phone, " That was cap. The DNA wasn't a match to John. He wants us to go back and talk with Amanda."

"Amanda we have proof... it wasn't John." Olivia explained.

Since they got to the hospital, Amanda had insisted it was john, and to make matters worse, they were stuck in a room with loud and rowdy, patients, all complaining about something.

"Yes it was! "

"Amanda we took DNA... It didn't match him."

"That's because it wasn't his...It's my boyfriends... we had sex earlier that day... John must have worn a condom!"

An old man behind them coughed loudly before yelling," Could you keep it down!"

"Wait a minute... I thought John was your boyfriend?" Elliot stepped in.

"I...uh... I have been seeing both of them... That's why john attacked me... he saw me having sex with Sam and he freaked out! Yelling that I ruined his life... and then he kept hitting me..." Amanda began to sob violently.

Olivia embraced the girl. " It's going to be okay... Shhhh..."

Elliot and Olivia exited the hospital and began their drive to the precinct.

"Hey liv? You wanna grab some breakfast? Talk this over?"

"Ya sure."

By the end of the day Olivia was beat! She crawled into her bed and shut her eyes. She didn't bother to eat supper of drink anything; she walked in the door, put her keys on the table, and told Elliot good-night. Laying there she couldn't stop thinking about the man she met last night. Knowing she shouldn't, Olivia disobeyed her own orders and opened up her laptop. She clicked on her favourites bar. The one person, Skepticle-mysteryman, was miraculously on.

**Skeptical_mysteryman: Hii! Glad to see you on again...**


	4. Sick Day

**Skeptical_mysterman: Hii!**

**.love: Heyy... You still up? **

**Skeptical_mysterman: Umm... yea just waiting for you actually!**

**.love: Reely? You lying?**

**Skeptical_mysterman: A lil'.. but I was hoping you were on! I tried today during work and you weren't on...**

**.love: Awee...srry.. haha.**

**Skeptical_mysterman: So... how waz ur day?**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Skeptical_mysterman: You there?**

Elliot stared at the screen until he heard a commotion in the other room and a door slam. He set his laptop to the side of him and ran to Olivia's room. He opened the door without knocking and found her covers dishevelled and vacated. He heard the cause of all noises coming from the bathroom. He knocked slowly opening the bathroom door.

"Liv Are you decent? I am coming in"

He found her lying on the floor hugging the base of toilet, emptying the little she ate today. Elliot ran a cloth under cold water and laid it across her neck, while rubbing her back once she had stopped, Olivia flopped back against Elliot. He passed her a cup of mouthwash. She laid in his arms for about ten minutes before he realized she was asleep. He carried her in his arms and carried her back to her bed. He removed her laptop from her bed and tucked the blankets around her. Deciding it was best, he shut off her alarm. Elliot grabbed two glasses of water and a pail. He set one glass and the pail beside her bed before shutting off her lamp and crawling into his own bed.

****

Olivia opened her eyes clenching them back together again as the bright sun shone through the blinds.

"_.Sun?Late!" _Olivia shot up out of bed looking around to find the clock. The sudden jerk made her feel the flip of her stomach. She rocketed out of bed and into the bathroom. After she was finished, she washed her mouth out and grabbed her comforter off her bed and wrapped it around her. She slowly stumbled out into the bright apartment. She quickly closed all of her blinds and made her way to the kitchen there was a note on the refrigerator.

_**Dear Liv,**_

_** I turned of your alarm clock because I knew you wouldn't take the day off. I told Cragen you were ill and he said to take all the time you need. Please rest today, and call me if you need anything.**_

_** Love,**_

_** El**_

"_Love?" _ She thought.

She glanced at the clock. 1:00pm.

Olivia grabbed the bucket from beside her bed and a can of ginger ale and lay down on her new couch. She grabbed the pillow off the floor and covered her head praying for a few more hours of sleep.

****

She heard it again and pulled the pillow over her head tighter. If he didn't shut up and use his own key, she was going to get her glock and shoot him. She finally heard his key in the door, and him stumble in crashing around. She could hear his feet pad into the kitchen, and back out into the living room next to the chair. She felt his hands smooth through her hair.

"Mmm... El."

"Hey... how are you feeling?"

"Sick."

"Well, that's what happens."

Olivia slowly took the pillow off her face. She opened her eyes to Elliot blue oceans. He gave her a smile and she returned it. She started to sit up but Elliot stopped her.

"Liv, just rest. I got some groceries. I'll make you some tea and soup."

The mention of food made her visibly gag, but she obeyed and lay back down. The feeling of Elliot's hands combing through her hair remained in memory. The feeling kept her awake. She eventually sat up and took a drink of her tea until Elliot came in.

"Hey. Are you ready to have something?"

"Umm yea I'll try."

Elliot brought in some chicken soup and buttered bread, and sat down on the couch beside her. Elliot turned on the t.v. and flipped through some channels. He found the movies and searched through them. He finally settled on "The Proposal".

Olivia quickly turned towards him.

"What you don't like this movie?" Elliot asked.

"No. It's my favourite. I just didn't picture you into chick flicks."

Elliot chuckled, "Ya well I didn't picture 'badass Benson' as a chick flicker either!"

"There is a lot you don't know about me!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Olivia smiled blowing on her spoon.

She was surprisingly hungry and finished her soup. The continued to watch the movie in silence and Olivia began to shiver and feel drowsy. Elliot noticed her body shaking and head dropping so he put his arm around her hugging her close and lowering her down. Her head rested in his lap and his arm remained wrapped around her. Eventually Olivia fell asleep.

Elliot felt Olivia's breathing even out and he knew she had fallen asleep. He then allowed his mind to wander. How did he get himself into this? Since 1999, he had hidden the fact that he fell head over heels for this woman, who is now lying in his lap. For years, he had to tear his head away when she walked out of the room or bent over to receive something dropped. He frequently had to excuse himself when they were interrogating a suspect, and she got mad. The sexy way of her anger when dealing with perps and the loving compassionate energy when dealing with victims, added to the love.

Elliot almost moaned when he felt Olivia turn over, her hands came up by her head, dangerously close to his package. He looked down watching her get comfortable, worrying about what would happen if her hands kept on their path. All the sudden her hands shot to her mouth and she shot up, almost falling off the couch. Her hands reached quickly for the pail, and Elliot hands rubbed her back. He rubbed her back until she fell against him. He moved his hands to her hair. She lent back against him and closed her eyes. His hands found her forehead. He pulled them away quickly.

"Oh Livvie! You're burning up."

All Olivia did was mumble.

"You should get into bed. Is your stomach stable?"

When she nodded he helped her up. Her body was weak and her eyes stayed closed. Elliot decided it was best to keep her up. He helped her to her bedroom and tucked her blankets around her.

"Livvie I have some water and a Tylenol for your fever."

With a little coaxing she finally swallowed the pill. He smoothed his hands through her hair, and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He turned off her lamp and began to retreat.

"Goodnight."

"El..." Olivia said weakly.

"Ya Liv?"

"Can you stay? Just for awhile? Please."

Elliot couldn't believe what he was getting himself into but he replied." Sure. For a little while."

Elliot crossed over to the other side and scooched over to her. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her and got comfortable. When he was sure she was asleep he allowed himself to kiss her hair and inhale her lavender vanilla scent.

****

Elliot's "Few minutes" must have lasted longer because he could now here the Alarm clock going off and Olivia sick in the bathroom. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and heard Olivia emerge from the bathroom. She was fully dressed with her hair put up in a towel.

"And where do you think you are going?" Elliot asked

"Work... where else?"

"Liv.. you're sick. You should stay in bed."

"Elliot I'm fine, plus fin is out of the country with his girl, and John is at a conference until lunch today. Cragen called earlier and asked if I would come in and I said yes."

"Liv..."

"El I'll be fine, if I feel sick I will rest."

Elliot knew he wouldn't win," Fine!"


	5. Let's Go Away

"Olivia? What are you doing here? You look like a ghost.." Cragen asked as Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room.

Elliot's head shot to Olivia, whose head remained down. "I thought you told him..."

"I knew you wouldn't let me if I didn't. Sorry."

Elliot just shook his head.

"Okay well we have located John Masich. Here's his address and the warrant for his arrest. Amanda will be in around noon to id him."

They both nodded and headed to the address.

****

_.Knock_

They heard a commotion inside.

", NYPD! We have a warrent for your arrest." Elliot yelled.

A commotion came from the alley beside his home. Elliot and Olivia gave their directions and set off. Olivia took the back way, and Elliot the front. Elliot saw something in the trash can moving around.

"NYPD!"

The body lept out of the trash can and started running the opposite way . The suspect was quick and Elliot couldn't catch up to him. He was about to yell for Olivia when the perp was clothe lined by an arm at the end of the alley. Olivia cuffed the perp and stood him up.

"Nice job." Elliot smirked, "John Masich?"

When he didn't answer, Elliot found his wallet and id.

Elliot looked at Olivia." He's our guy."

"Okay you take him he smells disgusting!"

Elliot took a whiff.

"Oh wow! You know you should really shower."

The car ride was horrid. Even Elliot felt sick, but he felt really bad for Olivia. She was currently holding her head out the window for some fresh air, and was breathing in as heavily as she could.

****

"So what, you saw her having sex with someone else? Decided to show her what a real man you are?" Olivia Asked right up in his face. She had to back off and give Elliot a chance, because the smell was so intense.

"No! I Loved her!"

"Right like you love everyone. We know your little secret. Over ten arrests for having sex with a prostitute." Elliot explained

"Yea, we talked to some of them... You weren't... you know... 'man' enough for them." Olivia laughed from the corner.

"Oh Ya!" Justyn Stood up, "I'll show you what a real man is! Right here, on this table, gorgeous. You'll love it!"

Elliot shoved him back down into a chair.

Olivia got close up in his face." I'm pretty sure my 2 yr. Old godchild is more 'man' than you!"

"Fuck you! Ask Amanda, she loved every moment of it!" Justyn said.

Olivia stayed up in his face trying to fight the erge to throw up because of his stench.

"Is she okay?" Justyn turned to Elliot.

Olivia, white as a ghost, turned quickly towards the corner and threw up.

"aww, nasty!"

"Get up you punk!" Elliot forced him up, "You are under arrest for the rape of Amanda Merning."

****

After putting him in holding and signing some papers, Elliot made his way towards the cribs. He peered through the window and saw the bright light to heaven. There, was a very topless and very sexy Olivia Benson. She stood with a pair of jeans on and the missing towel around her head. He watched her put on a black lace bra and deodorant. While doing this she dropped the cap, and bent down to pick it up. Elliot nearly moaned but caught himself while others passed by him. Elliot looked back into the window saddened to see her fully clothed. He pushed open the door and walked in.

"Oh, El! Again!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay just a few minutes earlier and..." Olivia stopped herself.

"So... you feeling better? I still think you should rest."

"El! I am fine! It was just because of his smell."

"Okay..." Elliot walked over to her and placed his hands on her head.

"Livvie you are still hot! I mean your head is hot! Uhh... warm!"

"Ell... I promised you that I would grab some rest if I started to feel ill." She looked up at him with her big brown bedroom eyes.

"Okay... I know I am going to regret this."

****

"She did what?"

"Nearly puked on the suspect." John munch was now explaining to Alex Cabot, They were both bent over in laughter.

Alex was going to be prosecuting John Masich the next Monday. So far, no new cases had come in and everyone had filed their paperwork, so they were now just talking. Alex was sitting in Olivia's chair, and Olivia on Elliot's desk.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Alex asked barely able to keep her laughter in.

"Oh hahaha guys... that's really funny, and yes Lex, I am."

They continued to laugh. Elliot stood beside Olivia.

"You look pale you should sit." He whispered gestering to his chair.

"I am fine." She replied," Just a little thirsty."

"Okay, do you want some tea? Gingerale?"

"Ummm some water thanks."

Elliot got some water for her. He was very worried. He brought her some water and stood beside her to keep a watchful eye on her. He was still contributing to the conversations, but out of the corner of his eye he watched her set down her cup and let out a long deep breath. He looked at her pale face, and noticed her wobble a bit. Suddenly he felt her lean totally on him and start to slide down onto the ground. He caught just before she hit the ground.

"A little help here!"

With help from the others they got her into Elliot's chair and called for a bus.

****

Olivia opened her weak eyes, and looked around. She recognized that she was in a hospital but couldn't recall why. She looked over to see Elliot reading the paper in a chair beside her.

"El..." she said in a raspy voice.

"oh... hey liv... how you feeling?"

"Water."Elliot handed her a cup of water,"Uh... I am good...why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Umm I remember coming to work and... collaring Masich... then you giving me water in the squad room... and... I can't remember."

"That's pretty much all... you fainted right after you drank your water.."

A nurse came in and cut them off.

"Oh miss Benson, you're awake.. I'll get your doctor."

"How long was I out EL?" She asked after the nurse left.

"A couple of hours... they gave you something for sleep."

"Okay..."

"Everyone is worried about you, they are out in the waiting room"

The doctor came in.

"Hello miss Benson, how are you feeling? I am doctor Chesik."

"Hello, I am good, my throat is a little sore and stomach still upset."

"Well your stomach is probably from the sedative, and the sore throat from the lack of fluids. And that is getting to the problem. You are fine. You were just a little dehydrated and sleep deprived and the flu probably didn't help that. We have brought your fluids up, but you will need to make sure that you are drinking regularly and sleeping properly. I am ordering you to take work off for at least a week, and also the best thing would be to drink plenty of water and power drinks. Coffee and Tea are okay but don't drink them to regularly."

"Okay... when can I get out of here?"

"We will get you the papers, and you may be released soon."

"Thank-you doctor."

The doctor left the room.

"SO liv...one whole week... what will you ever do?" Elliot teased.

"Oh my god, today is Thrusday isn't it?"

Elliot nodded his head.

"That means I have to stay home, all by myself, for ten days? Aww. Shit!"

"Liv I am sure you can find something to do, now why don't you change into these clothes and we can go sign your release forms?"

"Fine." Olivia said sulking into the bathroom.

**/**

"Hey liv?"

Elliot walked into the apartment with the groceries he had recently gotten.

"Yea!" She appeared around the corner wrapped in a white silk robe. She had wanted to shower off the hospital smell while Elliot went out to buy groceries.

"Since you are stuck here for ten days, and I have months of vacation time, why don't we go out of town."

Olivia looked at him puzzled.

"Look my buddy has a cabin down south by this cute little lake, it is warm and sunny, no snow, and it is only an eight hour drive!"

"Only!" She laughed," I don't know Elliot."

"Come on what else are you going to do here! Nothing! That's right!"

Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes and could tell he wanted nothing more than to go on this trip.

"Fine, I guess I could use some sun."

"Yes! Good thing you said yes cause I already called Cragen and my buddy and we are leaving tomorrow morning!"

"Tomorrow, Elliot that is not enough time to pack!"

"Then you better start!"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

Elliot had finished putting away the groceries and put his coat back on.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked

"To pack, I don't have enough stuff here to get through ten more days."

"Okay.. when will you be back?"

"Soon... now go pack and GET SOME SLEEP!. Okay? Bye." Elliot leant over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead," And take some Tylenol, your fever is elevated."

With that he closed the door. Olivia missed him already.


	6. Life is a highway

As soon as Olivia logged off of her chatroom, she dragged out her large suitcase and begun packing. She had most of her clothes out on the bed. She had been on many trips and knew that this suitcase wouldn't hold everything she needed. Or wanted. She packed up the necessity cloths, then everything else on her bed. She went back to her closet and brought out a smaller duffel, and put her lotions, makeup, towels, body wash, and other toiletries she needed. She just put her last item in her bag, she felt her phone vibrate.

**To: Olivia Benson**

**Hey srry livvie, Kathy bustin' my balz. B home l8r.**

**Stabler699**

**From: Elliot Stabler**

Olivia quickly texted him back. Then got her home phone. She ordered some Chinese and settled on the couch. Flipping through the channels she settled on a movie. The Chinese came and Olivia ate. She put her dishes and Elliot's leftovers away. She found herself checking her watch every five seconds. She finally floated into a nice dream, only to be woken by a soft shaking and smooth voice.

"Livvie! Livvie! Time to go!"

"Mmm Five more minutes!"

"Come on Livvie, we are already behind. You can sleep in the car. Come..." His words were interrupted by Olivia jumping off the couch and running into the bathroom.

When she finally emerged, Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"Hun, you okay?"

"Mhmm, the doc said I might be sick for a few more days due to the meds." Olivia sighed.

"Okay, you ready to go?"

Olivia nodded and moved from his arms. She walked to her room to get dressed, do her hair, and make-up. When she was done Elliot had a travel mug of coffee, and a muffin for her. Elliot had already taken her bags out to the car.

****

The ride was really quiet. Olivia sat with the seat all the way back. And her sunglasses on, even though there was no sun around, and she seemed to be asleep. They hadn't even made it out of the city.

"So what was Kathy busting you balls about?" Olivia said breaking the silence.

"Nothing much, just that I was going out of the city with you. Alone. She still can't figure out that when you get a divorce, it doesn't matter what your ex does."

Olivia's head shot towards him.

"She signed the papers." She said softly," EL... I'm sorry."

"It's okay Livvie. I am glad. I'm free!" He smiled," Anyway, I am really excited to be going. Get some sleep and relaxation."

"I'm glad for the sun!" Olivia smiled.

"Typical girl!" Elliot laughed receiving a punch in the arm," Livia, I will turn this thing around and you can stay at home alone for the whole ten days!"

She knew he was joking, so she let out a sly smile.

****

They found a little convenience store off the side of the freeway just in time. Olivia ran in while Elliot filled up the gas station. Olivia came back outside, looking horrible. Elliot opened his arms and she walked straight into them.

"Oh my god I feel like such a baby."

"Liv, there is nothing wrong with having someone comfort you."

Olivia just sighed and lifted up her sunglasses to look into his eyes. She saw something different in them. Something she couldn't name.

"Well I should go pay. The doors unlocked." Elliot said finally breaking their stare.

****

"Some girl you got! Married?" The store clerk asked.

"Umm pardon?" Elliot asked.

"Your girl." The teller nodded to Olivia, who was getting into the suv. " You two seem realy in love. Are You married?"

"Actually we are co workers. And friends. She's ill so we are going up to Miranda beach."

"Oh. I'm sorry just the way you two look into each others eyes... I just... ahh never mind."

"It's okay, there are plenty of rumors going around the station."

"Station?"

"Ahh yea we are NYPD Officers." Elliot explained," We're partners."

"Ohh, well it's nice to meet some of New York's finest."

"Thanks. See you later." Elliot said exiting the store, the store clerks word playing over in his head.

Olivia was asleep when he got in so he quietly put the things in the back seat, started the car and drove off.

****

The trip took longer than expected with all of the stops on the side of the road and convenient stores. They were now coming up to a sign that said "Welcome to Miranda Beach".

"Liv... Livvie...We're here."

Olivia jolted awake. She put her seat back into the proper position and put up her sunglasses. She took in the scenery. It was breathtaking. Tall mountains and hills. Big Green Trees. A beautiful lake, showing the now setting sun.

"I've never seen a sunset before." She said looking out the window at it.

"Well we should see plenty out here."

"I hope."

"Come on, let's unpack and eat! I 'm hungry!"


	7. Beautiful Sunset

A sweet, strong smell awoke Elliot. It was lavender and vanilla. Her bodywash. Her perfume. Her.

Elliot walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. They had both unpacked and had a quick bowl of cereal, seeing as it was late, for dinner. Elliot had yet to check everything else out and was very excited for today. Olivia was sitting at the island with coffee looking ahead. She was still in her pj's but had showered. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and the lavender scent filled the room.

"Hey liv... Sleep good?"

"Yea... What about you?"

"Same. What time did you get up?"

"11:30."

Elliot looked at the clock. 12:45.

"Oh wow... we slept half the day away."

"I know.. here have some coffee."

"Thanks... so what do you want to do today?"

" Well I heard that it was plus 30, so I think we should hit the beach."

"Okay. I am going to go change and then we can go?"

"Yea... I should probably change."

Elliot was waiting for Olivia on the deck.

She came out of the house wear white shorty shorts and a yellow ribbed tank. She carried a small white Gouchie bag.

"Ready?" She asked an awed Elliot.

"Umm yea let's go. It's only a short walk from here but..."

"But what?"

"If you want..." He led her to a little shed," WE could take these?"

In the shed were two matching red atv's.

Olivia looked at him." Oh My God! Let's take these!"

" Really? You want to drive your own?"

"Elliot when I was a kid, I competed in ATV competitions but under a different name."

"What name?"

"Ummm... Sam Peterson" Olivia looked embarrassed," They didn't allow girls soo I bluffed a little. And I didn't want my mother to find out"

"Sam... You mean ' Sneaky Sam.' You are kidding right?"

"No I am totally serious."

"You were my hero. I always wanted to be you."

"Well then... I can show you a thing or two maybe."

Olivia put on the helmet and started up the machine. Elliot followed her actions. They both backed out of the yard and Olivia let Elliot go ahead so she could follow him to the beach. They finally rolled up to the beach and shut off the machines. Elliot placed his helmet on the seat of the bike and watched Olivia take in her surroundings.

The beach was nearly full. Kids ran around, playing in the water, adults lay on the beach watching them. He heard Olivia laugh and gag, and turned to see what she was laughing at. He noticed it quickly. An old, wrinkly, hairy man, was walking down the beach in only a nude colored speedo.

"Oh my god EL, you see that?"

"Oh yea." He replied laughing.

"That's going to be you in a couple of years."

"Really Liv? You picturing me in a speedo?"

He looked at her face and laughed.

"So was I going to fast for you Livvie?" He asked as they walked down onto the beach.

"Honestly El..." Olivia quirked her eyebrow, "I thought we would never get here."

She lifted her self on her tip toes and whispered in his ear." I think you be hot in a speedo!"

Then she walked ahead of him, leaving Elliot dumbfounded.

Olivia layed out her towel, right in the middle of all the action, and set down her bags.

Elliot caught up to her and put his things down.

Olivia laughed at him. "You couldn't look more like a dork."

He was sitting in an old ratty fold out chair.

"Oh haha, I couldn't be more comfortable."

"okay what ever speedo man!"

Elliot's reply was cut off, as he watched her take her stuff off. She slowly unbuttoned and slid down her shorts to reveal plain white bikini bottoms. She lifted of her tank to reveal a matching bikini top. A couple cat calls came from around them, making a small smile appear on Olivia's face.

"Horny teenagers." She mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for Elliot to hear.

This caused Elliot to mumbled louder than wanted, "Can't blame them."

Olivia smiled and sat down on her towel. She lotioned up and turned onto her back.

"El? Can you help me out?"

Elliot nodded and moved over to her towel. She undid the neck and back strap and handed him the bottle. Elliot put a little bit in his hands and warmed it up. He put a little on her middle back and began to rub it in. Elliot knew she was just doing this to get him for his comment, so he wanted to play on this little game. His hands began to message her more than spread the lotion. He worked her upper shoulders, then middle back and then her lower back. His actions were rewarded with a small moan that escaped her lips.

"Ummm thanks El I think that's good."

"You're welcome."

Elliot sat back into his chair, happy with his prize. He could imagine those moans beneath him as he filled her. Hmmm was she tight? How'd she taste? Did she do oral?

Elliot nearly groaned out loud, imagining what her plump lips would feel like wrapped around his cock. He remembered one time while they were out for drinks, Alex and Olivia were doing dares and Alex didn't believe she could tie a cherry stem, and in less than a minute she popped out the stem and it was tied. Elliot mind wondered to the sensation of her tounge around his cock.

Elliot could feel himself becoming hard and hot. He needed to get into the water.

"Hey Liv, I am kinda hot I'll be in the water. You wanna come?"

"Uhh no, it looks cold." Olivia did up her top and turned onto her back.

"Come on Livvie!"

"No!"

"Okay!"

Elliot remained in the water for at least two hours. Then decided he needed some company.

****

Olivia felt something drip on her back and sensed something blocking her sun. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her sunglasses to reveal Elliot standing over her.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm lonely!" Eliot replied.

Olivia looked confused and didn't notice Elliot bend down until he had her scooped up and was running toward the dock.

"Stabler!" She screamed in his arms. He ran quickly on the dock and leapt off with her still in his arms.

As he broke the surface, something pushed him back down.

"Stabler, you ass!"

"Haha, I told you I was lonely."

"You're lucky my sunglasses didn't fall off!"

"But it's warm right?"

"Yes! IT's warm!"

Elliot saw something floating and went to grab it. He immediately hardened. It was her top. They were deep enough that they were both swimming, so she was covered.

"Hey Liv! Lose something?" He quirked his eyebrow.

Olivia looked down and imediatly through a hand over her exposed breasts. She grabbed the top away roughly and quickly tied it.

"Thanks! I didn't have time to tie it before you grabbed me."

They both went back to the towels for the rest of the afternoon.

****

"Hey Liv! Supper time!" Elliot called from the deck.

Olivia came out and saw Elliot standing there. She was still wearing white shorts and yellow tank.

"Umm where is supper?"

"Waiting. While you were showering I got it ready."

"Okay let's go!" Olivia said starting down the stairs.

"Hold on liv, just one thing!"

"Oh no El! NO way!"

Elliot was holding a blindfold.

"Livvie! Come on! please. I am trying to give you a big surprise and you don't want it!"

"Ahh... fine!"

Elliot put the blindfold around her head and led her down a little path to a dock. He helped her into a little canoe.

"Elliot I swear you tip us! I kill you!"

"Okay okay, I'll keep you dry." He laughed.

After awhile the canoe stopped and Elliot helped her out. Then they walked for a couple minutes uphill. Finally Elliot stopped her and put an arm around her before taking off her blindfold. When she opened her eyes she let out a loud gasp.

They were standing on the top of the cliff on the little island in the middle of the lake. The sun was near setting so it was starting to get beautiful.

"Oh wow El!"

"yeah? You like?"

"I love! Elliot thank you." She gave him a hug.

"Your welcome. Here I got supper. Not very fancy but I figure the sunset will make up for it!"

"Okay."

They sat down and ate their burgers and salad. When they were finished, they sat watching the sun set. The sunset and the lake made a perfect picture. Elliot watched her enjoy it, meanwhile seeing her shiver a bit.

"Liv, are you cold?"

"Nope."

"Livvie, we don't need you getting anymore sick."

"I am not cold." Against her will another shiver ran down her spine.

"Come here!" Elliot said scooting over to her throwing an arm around her shoulders and she leant into him. They sat watching for a few more minutes before Olivia looked up at him.

"Thank –you Elliot. For this whole thing. For being my friend. For being there Thank-you!"

"Olivia I should be thanking you. You've been the one who put up with me when I was a dick. And for giving me a place to stay. For being a friend and excellent partner. Thank-you. Livia, I would do anything for you. You are my life. You've always been my life..."

Olivia looked into his eyes and found the lost words. She began to lean up as he leant down. Their lips met with a little hesitation, but it soon melted into passion. When air became a nessecity they broke apart.

"I love you Olivia."

Olivia thought for a moment," I love you too. Forever."

Elliot smiled, but that disappeared when Olivia got up.

"Come on El, Let's jump."

"Jump?"

"Off, come on."

"Liv this has to be 16 meters high!"

"You scared?"

"No I am just worried about you. Plus we don't have bathing suits on."

Olivia thought for a moment. She then begun to take her top and shorts off. All she had on was a black lace bra and a matching thong.

"That is so hot liv."

"Come on El. I am practically naked. You can go in your boxers!"

Elliot jumped up and took his tee and shorts off.

"You want me to hold your hand?" Olivia asked joking.

"No! You sure you want to do..." His words were cut off as she ran and jump off the edge. Elliot followed closely behind.

"See that wasn't so bad El." As they both broke the surface of the water.

"Haha! Funny!"

Elliot grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. He kissed her with even more passion than before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. They stayed like that, and swam around a bit before they noticed that it was dark. The moon was shining on the water giving them enough light to climb back up to the top of the cliff. Elliot lit some candles and brought out two towels and two large blankets.

"How much did you bring up here?"

"A lot. You take a long time to get ready!"

Olivia smiled and wrapped up in her towel. Once they both dried up, Elliot cleaned off the blanket they ate on, and held out his hand to Olivia. She sat down with him and he pulled out two blankets.

"What? You don't want to share?" Olivia smiled.

"Well the one is pretty thin so I thought that another one would be warmer."

"Okay!"

They laid down and Elliot placed the blanket over them. They laid entangled in each other's arms, staring up at the moon. They must have fallen asleep because Elliot awoke to a loud noise. He was still entangled in Olivia. He looked around. A boat was already on the lake, just passing by the island. Elliot never wanted this moment to end so he didn't bother to wake her. He just watched her sleep. She finally began to stir and opened her eyes looking at him.

"So it wasn't a dream." She said smiling.

"Nope! I had to make sure of that myself!" He lent down giving her a kiss.

"Mmm I love waking up to a kiss."

"So do I!"

"So we stayed here all night?"

"I guess so. You getting hungry?"

"Not really." Olivia snuggled closer and her stomach let out a small growl.

They both let out a laugh.


	8. A Sweet Little Fun FIlled Movie

****

"Livvie! It's ready!"

Olivia came down the stairs, "Mmm smells good!"

"Well thank-you."

Elliot had made bacon 'n' eggs for breakfast.

Elliot pulled out two bottles of Gatorade."Here what kind you want, Grape or the clear one?"

"Neither!"

"Livvie, the doc says these will help you get better quicker."

"El... they make my tummy hurt!"

"Oh my, did Olivia Benson just say tummy?" Elliot said with a smile on his face.

"No I said stomach."

"Okay, I heard tummy!"

Olivia threw a hash brown at him.

"So, I have made arrangements for tonight." Elliot said.

"What kind of arrangements?"

"Like secret arrangements. Olivia Benson, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?"

"You know I'd love too, but you already gave me the greatest date ever last night! It should be my turn."

"Olivia, I love you, and I will take you on an expensive date everynight, if it means I can be with you."

Olivia smiled. "Wow Stabler. Turning soft on me!"

"Well I guess I am. But if you don't drink a power drink, I'm not taking you"

Olivia thought for a moment and then held out her hand to the clear. Meanwhile, giving him a p.o.'ed look.

Elliot lent over to her and gave her a small kiss. They continued to eat their breakfast, and then Elliot told her to go get her bathing suit on and grab what she wanted for today.

They walked down to the beach they were at yesterday, but Elliot led them towards another dock.

"Oh No you didn't!" Olivia smiled excitedly.

"Pretty sure I did!" He turned to the two water jets.

"Well..." Olivia said. " Let's go!"

****

They had fun racing and splashing around the lake, but it had to end when they almost ran out of gas. They went back to the cabin to change and get ready.

"What should I wear El? I mean it's a lake and I didn't bring anything nice so..."

"Livvie, just wear shorts if you want! We are going into Miranda."

"You mean the little town on the way here?"

"Yes. It is an hour drive, you might want to hurry."

"Your not going to give me time to get beautiful for you?" Olivia asked.

"Mmmm you are already beautiful."

Olivia smiled and went back up the stairs.

"I'm just going to shower!" She yelled down.

Elliot was dressed and ready before Olivia, again, and was waiting on the couch. He heard heels coming down the hallway and stairs. He turned and looked. She was stunning. She was wearing a tight black dress. The hemline just above her knees. The top was almost a t-shirt but the neck line was square and just showed enough cleavage. The skirt of it was pencil. Her hair was loose and curly around her shoulders, and to top it all of, she had a pair of black, 'Fuck me' Stilettos.

She looked down at her outfit seeing his face.

"You like?"

"Mmmm." Is all he said.

"Come on dopey, Let's go!"

Elliot got off the couch and wrapped his arm around her waist.

****

"El... El honey?" Olivia asked as they drove the long road to town.

"yea?"

"Honey? Do you really want this?"

"Really want what?"

"This! Us!"

"Livvie of course I do! I've wanted this to happen since the day you walked into the squad room. I love you." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you too."

"Olivia I promise this isn't just about sex! Olivia I will wait until, well I would wait as long as you want."

"I know."

They drove along in silence.

****

They went to a nice resturaunt, ate and talked. Then walked down the street to the little movie gallery. They were now in line for the consetion stand.

"Um can we get one large popcorn, no butter, I'll have a diet coke, and she will have a blue gaterade."

"El..." She whined

"Livvie I'm not having you get sick again. Look you haven't been sick in two days!"

Olivia just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Halfway through the movie, Elliot was bored but hung on because Olivia looked intreged.

"I'm bored." She said to him quietly.

"Yea?"

"Oh ya!"

"Me too."

"I'm sorry El."

"It's all good. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Elliot leaned down to her and gave her a slow passionet kiss. He didn't know if she had a wild side but he felt her get more into the kiss. He felt so wild, making out with his girlfriend in the very back corner of a full movie theatre, her hands rubbing on the inside of his thigh dangerously close to where he wanted her. Her hands left there and onto his chest. Elliot now knew she was wild!

They both stopped when air became a necessity and looked back at the movie screen. Elliot knew he was going to go to hell for this but he didn't care.

****

Olivia jumped as she felt Elliot's hand on her knee. It slowly made it's way up her thigh and underneath the skirt of her dress. She shot him a death glare but his eyes remained on the screen ahead. She knew what he was doing, it made her feel wild and dirty, but daring and fun at the same time. His fingers crawled deeper, and closer to where she wanted him. His hands should have found lace but all they felt was skin. Now his head shot towards her and she just smiled.

`` Tease!`` Elliot whispered but continued to message her.

Olivia grabbed her Gatorade bottle and drank some to hold back the moan threatening to escape her lips. Elliot's fingers pump slowly in and out of her and his thumb rubbed her clit. He could feel her walls trembling so he sped up. He saw her take a long drink. Her walls clenched and eye close. He quickly covered her mouth with his and kissed her as she rode out her orgasm. The last moan escaped both of their lips and some old lady in front of them whipped her head around.

She had a look of superiority on her face. "Shhh!"

Elliot and Olivia let out a small laugh.


	9. Back Already?

"So El, you know you were very, very bad at the movie theatre!"

"Well the woman next to me seemed to enjoy it!"

"Oh Really?" Olivia asked.

They were both in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Elliot grabbed her hips and turned her around. He plant a small but firm kiss on her lips.

"Really." Elliot smiled, "You know Livvie, It's supposed to be very cold tonight. And a small thing like you is going to be cold."

"Elliot, are you trying to get into my bed! What kind of girl do you think I am?" Olivia exited the bathroom.

Elliot stood there, thinking she was serious.

"I'm your kinda girl." Olivia said putting her head back in the bathroom.

Elliot smiled and took that as an invitation. When he got into her room she was already under the covers. He walked to the other side and got in. Olivia captured his lips in a bruising kiss. His hands found her lower back and pulled her towards him and her hands found his face. Olivia straddled Elliot still kissing. Elliot reached for the hem of her tank and pulled it over her head. They broke for a second to lift the shirt over arms. Elliot smiled realizing she was topless. He palmed each of her breasts; then leaned up to suck each of them. Olivia quickly slid down his body taking his boxers with her, seeing his man already standing at attention. She gave him a quick kiss on his tip then took him all in her mouth. Elliot's hands entangled in her hiar, as she worked her magic. He could tell he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

"Livvie. I can't hold it anymore..."

Olivia gave him a hard stroke with her mouth and felt him fill her mouth and moan her name. She licked up his seed and smiled at him. He smiled back and gently stroked her curves as she climbed back up him. She straddled his stomach as his hands made their way all over her. They stared palming each breast, then down her abs and to where she needed him.

"El.. No more. I need you... In me... Now!"

She saw him harden right then.

"Mmm.. sexy talk."

Elliot positioned himself at her center. He pushed into her slowly giving her time to get used to him. She relaxed and Elliot began to thrust. They set a pase they both met. Every once and awhile, when their hips met Olivia would grind down.

"Shit El... Harder." Olivia placed one leg on Elliot's shoulder, and another on the bed.

Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Cheerleading, Grade 6 through collage." She laughed.

They both came hard screaming each other's names, both sure it was the best they had ever had. They lay wrapped up in each other's arms And fell asleep.

Olivia awoke to see Elliot staring at her. The light was shining brightly through the window.

"Morning gorgeous." Elliot smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm, Morning." Olivia snuggled her head closer to his chest.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we just stay here. In bed."

Elliot laughed "if you want."

Elliot moved on top of her and gave her a demanding kiss. His hands roamed to her breasts, and his lips to her neck. She gave a small whimper/moan. His hand trailed down to her center. He smiled when he found her already wet and ready. He trailed him mouth down to where his hand was stroking her slightly. He put one finger into her silky center, causing her to hiss huskily. Just as his mouth landed on her clit, a cell phone went off.

"Livvie that's yours." He nodded to the nightstand, where her phone was flashing.

Elliot continued his actions.

Olivia flipped open the phone not checking who it was because she was concentrating on what Elliot was doing.

"Benson!" She was barily able to talk.

"_Hey Liv."_ The other voice said.

"Oh hi Cap." Olivia replied so Elliot could here who it was.

"_How are you feeling?"_

"uhh.. I'm ahh... Soo good!"

"Really? You sound kind of... off?"

"Ummm ..." Elliot smiled at her death glare she was trying to send him." I am just... ohhhh.. getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Th...The beach."

"Oh how is it down there?"

"It's... Amazing! Umm I mean really warm."

"Well then I hate to ask this but..."

"Cap. Can i call you in like five minutes?"

"Umm okay. Just be sure to call."

"Okay... ohh. Fu... Bye."

Olivia Through her phone on the table.

"God El... I really... really... really hate you right now.. but please don't stop!"

Elliot brought her to her climax and kissed her. She grabbed her phone after she had regained her composer.

"Hello captain."

"Hey Olivia. What I was going to ask was... do you think you and Elliot could come back early."

"Okay... can I ask why?"

"Fin is on loan to narcotics, and Munch went on vacation, which I was told about but didn't remember 'till this morning."

"Okay cap. Do you need us in today?"

"It would be best."

"okay cap I'll tell Elliot."

"Thank-you Good- Bye, and drive safe."

"Good bye."

Olivia closed her phone and set it roughly on the table.

"Cragen needs us." She told Elliot.

Elliot sighed. "Today?"

Olivia nodded her head. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you Livia."

"I love you to El."

"We Should probably pack." Elliot sighed again.

"Fine!" Olivia said frustrated. He knew she was kidding.


	10. Coming Home

They had been packed up and on the road by noon. They were now at the same little convenience store off of the highway. Elliot was standing by the car, filling it up, and Olivia was inside getting drinks. Elliot was putting the hose back when he heard a familiar noise. He automatically went for his gun, but since they were on vacation, it was in the console of his car. He saw a man in black running from the building. One thought rang through his head. Olivia.

Elliot ran into the building. The store clerk and other costumers were standing in a circle. Elliot broke through it and saw Olivia lying on the floor with blood gushing from her left shoulder. Elliot put his hand to the wound as he got down on the floor.

"Olivia! Liv stay with me! Livia!.." Elliot began to tear up." I can't lose you. I can't!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE/

Elliot sat in the hard plastic chair, waiting for any news.

"Elliot! How is she?" Cragen came in with others.

John, was comforting a shakin' up Melinda, Fin was holding a barely able to walk Alex, who was pale, with red eyes, and George was there walking behind everyone.

Alex came running over to Elliot and they embraced, both having the same lost feeling.

"I don't know yet. What are you to doing here? Fin I thought you were on loan to the narcs. And Munch I thought you were in the Bahamas."

Cragen answered for them." Fin drove here first thing, and Munch hadn't got on the plane yet."

Elliot smiled. They were all sitting. The boys still comforting the girls until John and Fin went to go get coffee. Alex stood in the corner of the room and Melinda was trying to convince a nurse that she should be able to go see how Olivia was doing. It had been fifteen hours and they hadn't heard anything. Soon after a doctor walked in.

"Elliot Stabler?"

"Yes doc. How is she?"

"She's good. She was touch and go for awhile. The bullet grazed a vital arteri in the heart but we were able to reconstruct it. She will be fine. Just off of work for awhile. And plenty of rest. Her pain meds will also make her very tired."

"When can we see her?"

"Right now. She was actually asking for you. She wants to go home."

"Yep that's my livvia!" Elliot said following the doctor to her room.

"Your Livvia?" Alex asked with a smirk." You two... You know?"

Elliot laughed," Don't ask, Don't tell."

Alex smiled." I knew it."

/OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Livvie!" Elliot went over to her bed and kissed her hand.

"Hey hun. Hey guys." Olivia said slurry.

Everyone said hi. Alex grasped Olivia's hand but then had to leave the room. Fin followed her.

"It's really hard for her. You know memories. Losing you." Elliot explained.

"Oh."

"How you feeling liv?" Cragen asked.

"About as good as you can when you get shot!"

Everyone laughed knowing she was just joking around.

Elliot kissed her lips not really caring about the consequences.

"So I guess you two finally did the deed." John laughed.

They all laughed.

"If you mean love each other then yea!" Elliot said looking into her eyes.

"Awe what did I tell you liv?" Alex reappeard in the doorway still teary eyed.

"Come here lex!" Olivia said.

Alex gentally embraced her.

"So did the doc say when I was getting out?" Olivia asked.

Everyone sighed. They knew she wouldn't like it.


	11. Liv wit Love and a Skeptical mysteryman

Olivia was released five days later. She was ordered on bed rest for awhile and wasn't allowed to go out into the field for three months. Olivia know sat at her computer Logging on to see if Skepticle_mysteryman was on. She needed to set things straight with him. Once again almost out of magic he was on.

**.love: Hey...**

**Skepticle_mysteryman: Hey.. Srry bout my lack ofbeing on here. I had a family emergency.**

**.love: Yea actually I havn't been on. I had an accident.**

**Skepticle_mysteryman: we both aren't very lucky than are we? What happened? You a'ight?**

**.love: Well... I got kind of ill so my partner took me to a little cabin... and we were coming back and some wack job in this gas station saw my NYPD badge and thought that I was there to arrest him, so he pulled out a gun and shot me.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.love: Hello? You there?**

**Skepticle_mysteryman: Olivia?**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.love: How do you know my name?**

Elliot came into the bedroom carrying his laptop.

"Hey El. You ready for bed?"

"Liv with Love?"

"Hmm?"

"You are liv with love?"

"Omg. You're Skepticle_mysteryman?"

"Haha. Yea." Elliot sat beside her on the bed.

"Wow. You know I just logged on to tell you that I met someone else."

"Well, I hope that he is worth it." Elliot kissed her.

"He is defiantly worth it!"


End file.
